


The Outcome of Being a Good Kisser

by That_one_person_022



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Tried, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_person_022/pseuds/That_one_person_022
Summary: Sonic has a meeting with the Freedom Fighters to discuss plans to deal with Eggman, but all that is for tomorrow...Right now, all he cares about is alone time with Shadow. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The Outcome of Being a Good Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> why did I write this

Peach fingers skim across dark obsidian skin. Blue triangle ears drink in all the soft moans from the victim below him. Emerald eyes softly gaze at the other’s reactions to his soft touches. 

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

Sonic always takes pleasure in knowing that he could make his partner vulnerable in many ways. One of his favorite ways is when they’re alone. In bed.

“I love you.”

Crimson eyes open to the sight of the other looking at them as if they are some divine being. The dark hedgehog knows how much Sonic loved to prolong this bliss of pleasure, but he wanted those fingers to  _ touch _ him.

“If you did, you would touch me instead of delaying what  _ we  _ both want, hedgehog.”

A small giggle escapes peach lips.

“So impatient…”

Shadow surprises the younger one by flipping them over, so he lies on top. He’s tired of how the  _ fastest  _ thing alive would take this slow. He wants to feel their bodies together. He wants to kiss every curve and dip on the blue body. He wants to suck those pretty lips until they’re bruised. He wants to hear Sonic screaming his name. He wants to see Sonic’s face as he rides him. For payback, he will make sure to take his time to feel the younger’s length enter his aching entrance. Chaos, he needs him  _ now _ .

The black hedgehog attacks the peach lips before they protest what he had done. He makes sure to start with a slow rhythm and slowly attach a hand to a blue hip. He rubs the hip between his fingers to feel the soft cobalt fur. He earns a moan in response and takes advantage of the new opening. A pink tongue plunges into the depths of a hot, moist cavern. Shadow groans as he feels a pink muscle slide across his own. Their tongues struggle to push deeper into the other’s mouth, but in the end, they break apart to take deep breaths. 

“Don’t think I’m going to forgive what you did just ‘cuz you’re a good kisser.”

The ebony hedgehog smirks as he hears his partner’s complaint about switching places. He always loved to prove Sonic wrong.

“We’ll see.”

Sonic squeaks as his blue throat is attacked by dark lips. He knows how much Shadow enjoyed bruising his throat, something about reminding him who he belonged to. He also couldn’t deny how much he loved to see his dark partner get possessive of him. He found it  _ exciting _ . 

“Fu–uck!”

Shadow also loved to hear the hero’s rare profanity come alive when they become intimate. He always found it alluring to hear the Hero of Mobius unlock his rare, foul mouth, especially a  _ loud _ one. He knows he’s the  _ only _ one that could cause those lips to say those dirty words. 

The hero feels another hand make its way down to his left thigh. Sharp claws slightly press into his tender skin. He knows Shadow would never hurt him, but he always became excited when there was pain mixed with the pleasure. Just thinking of it made his head swim. 

“ _ Shadow… _ ”

The ebony partner’s lips move further down to reach for the collarbone. He makes sure to leave a small bruise as he still knew that Sonic had to attend an event tomorrow. He returns his attention to the neck and licks at the red marks he left. Unlike the collarbone, he lets these form as the blue fur is able to hide them. It would be like keeping a  _ dirty _ secret between themselves.

A knee tries to part blue legs while one hand still holds a blue thigh. Sonic scratches his partner’s back as he feels the knee shift closer to his sheathed member. He’s so focused on the knee between his legs that he fails to notice the lack of licking on his neck. So, he gasps as he feels a wet tongue on his right nipple. Shadow always made him feel  _ good _ in all the right ways.

Shadow gives the left nipple the same treatment as he manages to slip his hand from the hip to the right thigh. He has both lean thighs in his hands now, and he can’t resist the urge to squeeze them. Blue hips buckle up at the movement. 

“I thought you said I was the  _ impatient _ one…”

Sonic feels Shadow’s mouth slide down his torso. He knew that his comment would come back to bite him, but he was just having fun with seeing the dark blush all over the other’s face. He was sure that the one with the face was him now. Wet sucking sounds echoed throughout the room as the mouth continued down the path of his body. 

“You taste so  _ delicious _ …”

Every part of his lover’s body is beautiful, from every scar, earned after a fight with a certain doctor, to the smallest freckle, which made the hero look younger for some weird reason, Shadow thought. He reached the small bump that’s the barrier between him and Sonic’s member. Without waiting for the hero, above, to catch up, he sucks on the small pouch, wanting to see Sonic in all its glory. 

“Ahh!”

Sweet Chaos! Sonic grabs dark, striped quills, as the owner of said quills, works that  _ magnificent _ tongue on his already arousal. He wants more from the dark hedgehog; he wants his fingers inside of him…

“A-agh…”

Shadow takes the purchase of the other’s unsheathed member, kissing the tip with feather-light kisses. Shadow hears the small whimpers from his younger mate, and he dares to use his tongue this time, wanting to know how far he can drive Sonic to insanity before exploding. Pink, moist tongue licks up the entirety of the hero’s length, adding small kisses once in a while. He feels the tug that tells him to hurry up. He shouldn’t have made me wait then, Shadow thought.

“Shadow... _ p-please _ !”

Then again, Shadow thought, he can always punish him afterward. Quickly as his feet, he takes Sonic’s length into his warm mouth, savoring every leak of precum that resulted from his previous ministrations. His dark ears pick up the sound of heavy-breathing, meaning the hero was trying to hold back. He didn’t want Sonic to hold back though. He decides to release him, only to have to hear the other’s whining.

“C-come on-n! Wh—”

Sonic starts to complain about the lack of attention his length was receiving, but his words come to an abrupt stop. The reason: a new position. One that he definitely likes the  _ view _ of. Shadow gripped his thighs from under and pushed up towards dark shoulders. This caused his waist to be in the air as he gripped the dark grey sheets from under him. Although his neck complained at the new position, he couldn’t bother to let the other know.  _ Everything _ is there for him to see! Soft lips kissing down his inner thighs, and damn it, Shadow’s teasing him again, as half-lidded, crimson eyes looked down at him. For some reason, they looked darker than usual. He watches his dark lover worship his body ever so slowly, dragging out every moan from him, but the next move took his breath away. He would never forget the sight of Shadow taking him in with that wet mouth. Chaos!

“F-fuck yeah!”

Pure bliss is written on the hedgehog below him, and Shadow knew he did the right thing by changing up the position, once more. He hums at hearing his partner become louder. More moaning came from the hero’s lips, figuring that his humming felt like vibrations coursing through the long length. He knew Sonic wouldn’t last long, so he slows down his ministrations, getting ready to prepare the other for the actual  _ fun _ . 

Shadow lets go of the other’s member with a pop, lowering down the slim waist on the bed covers. While Sonic slows down his breathing, he peers down at his entrance, and  _ oh _ , it’s soaked with precum, enough to reduce the pain of the next step. He climbs over the blue legs, placing himself to cage in the hero’s lower body with his legs. Before continuing, he looks at emerald eyes and beautiful lips. Those eyes blinked so slowly until they just stared at him with the  _ most _ adoration he has ever seen. And all for him. 

Sonic took a breather as he saw the ebony lover return his body to the bed’s surface. He knew what the other was planning, so he tried to calm his racing heart to prepare it for an even more intense high. He saw crimson eyes look over him, and Sonic’s breath was blown away again. He adores the dark hedgehog above him; he captured Sonic’s heart and soul. He still remembers their first kiss under the starlit sky at Emerald Coast. 

“I love you.”

Shadow knows that nothing compares to his lover’s words. He suddenly feels a lot hotter than before, but this time it isn’t from their activity. This time it’s because of the blooming warmth that spreads throughout his body at hearing Sonic saying he loves him.  _ Love _ . Shadow was happy to know that was able to do so again after he lost her. She had shown him kindness and respect, something that others aboard the Ark never managed to do so. Then, he met Sonic, a blue, annoying hedgehog that ran at the speeds that only a select few could do. Even then, no one managed to catch up to Sonic. At least until Shadow appeared. Through all the racing and bantering, their growing friendship developed into something deeper as they spent more time together. Rouge teased him, but in the end, all that mattered was Sonic’s kindness and respect for him. Something he saw last in a young girl. Maybe she wanted him to find love, again. Maybe she was telling him to move on and find people to care about. People to love…

“I love you.”

Smiling at his mate, Sonic always treasured Shadow’s ‘I love you’s as they only spoke to them when they were alone and together. Something to be held between them. No one needed to know how much love they had for each other. All that matters is that  _ they _ know it. Sonic reaches for a tan cheek and lifts himself to kiss those alluring lips. It’s not heated or heavy. It’s soft and slow. They didn’t always have to take everything at a fast pace, they already did that when racing. No matter how much they teased each other, they knew that taking these things slow was better than rushing to reach the afterglow. 

Dark hands intertwine with peach ones as he lines up his entrance with Sonic’s length. Slowly letting go of sweet lips, he lifts his face far enough to see the other’s face but close enough to feel hot breath. Shadow lowers himself, and Chaos, Sonic is inside of him! They are like puzzle pieces that are made for each other. They fit so perfectly together. He also notices how the blue hedgehog squeezes his eyes and opens his mouth, but no words come out as if to let the ebony hedgehog know he was beyond speechless. He decides to shift lower, almost dizzying at how hot everything feels. 

“M-move...S-shad-dow…”

Sonic feels velvety walls surround his length, and he fears that he might just cum at the idea of being inside his striped lover. He needs the other to  _ do _ something before he does something. Maybe he should flip them over...payback for what Shad—

“Holy f-fuck! Yes!”

Shadow raises himself enough to have Sonic’s tip touching his soaking lower lips. However, he slams down  _ hard _ and this time he knows he’s seeing stars. Sonic joins him with his share of foul words...Chaos, that dirty mouth always riles him up! He clenches at how he can change the hero’s goody-two-shoes image with his body. His thoughts are interrupted as hands grip his hips. He sees the other’s desperate look to continue riding him. So, he follows.

“A-ahh...f-fast-ter-r...p-please!”

Bouncing dark quills and pink tongue sticking out of dark lips, Shadow is picture-perfect gorgeous. Sonic helps change the speed once more by snapping his hips up to meet with Shadow’s. It’s the  _ right _ move as he hears the hedgehog above give a high-pitch whimper. He realizes that he must be hitting that  _ spot _ that drives the dark partner to ecstasy. Hearing the small whimpers only makes him go faster.

“Agh-h...mhmm...m-more...S-sonic…”

Both hedgehogs ride the waves of pleasure as they almost reach their peak.

“S-shad-dow...s-shit...I-I’m a-lmos-st t-ther-re…”

“F-fuck!” 

“Chaos! Pl-lease…”

“R-right t-ther-re…”

“Shadow!”

“Sonic!”

Heavy panting echoes throughout the room, both hedgehogs slow down as they chase the ends of their pleasure. Carefully, a dark hedgehog lowers himself to the blue hedgehog’s body. They don’t move or talk, liking the feeling of just being there and sharing the quietness of their afterglow. Sonic pecks Shadow’s forehead that rests on his chest. Shadow shifts to look at emerald eyes. They came so far together, and they know they still had much to discover but nothing could change how they feel about each other. They will always continue sharing ‘I love you’s as long as they are there for each other.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shadow!”

Dark ears twitch at hearing their lover yell their name. He approaches the bathroom that’s connected to their bedroom. The door is opened ajar, and he enters to see a frantic-looking Sonic the Hedgehog staring at himself in the mirror.

“What?”

The blue hero turns around to face him. He doesn’t seem happy as emerald eyes narrow in his direction.

“Why did you give me  _ hickeys _ !”

Crimson eyes finally noticed the small, but multiple, hickeys that painted the hedgehog’s blue neck. He smirks at his work, but it quickly disappears as he hears the other’s growl. 

“Do you not want me to mark you no more?”

Sonic’s eyes widened at his question. He had thought the other didn’t mind it, but he guesses that his partner must have changed his mind. He frowns at the thought of not caring for the other’s comfort. He was about to say something about being sorry for ignoring his partner’s decisions, but Sonic spoke up.

“Of course not! I-I enjoy it! It’s just…”

Shadow continues to stare at the nerve-wracked hedgehog who was now avoiding his eyes. He smiles at how nervous the younger one got when talking about their likings in intimate moments. 

“I have a meeting with everyone tomorrow…”

Shadow’s smile disappears and starts chuckling instead. He had forgotten about Sonic’s meeting with the Freedom Fighters. 

“Hey! It’s not funny! It’s gonna be hard to hide these from them…”

Sonic turns around to face himself in the mirror, again. He’s pouting as he skims his fingers across all the markings left on his neck. Shadow approaches the hero from behind, hugging him, and buries his face in azure quills.

“I’m sorry. I had gotten carried away and I just wanted to make you feel good…”

Peach hands are on top of his, and he feels them squeeze his own. He takes in the other’s smell and stands there for another couple of seconds, relishing in the other’s warmth. 

“It’s alright, I know ya didn’t mean any harm, Shads. Just be careful next time…”

He releases the blue hero and walks to stand next to him. The hero’s attention is on him again.

“I will.”

Sonic smiles and nods at his response.

“Thanks, babe. Now…”

Turning around to take another look at those hickeys, Sonic reaches for his neck once more. 

“What do I do about these…”

Shadow perks up and bends down to open a cupboard. Glancing inside, he takes the small purple bag that lies inside. Standing up, Shadow hands the bag to Sonic. The hero gives him a quizzical look as he glances down at the bag in his hands.

“Maybe you could do something with those.”

Peach fingers unzip the bag to reveal makeup products.

“Who do they—”

“Rouge. She left them here one time when she slept over last time on movie night.”

“Ohhh…”

Shadow decides to return to his cooking in the kitchen but stops at the bathroom’s entrance. He glances at the hero over his shoulder. Sonic was picking at all the makeup trying to figure out what to use.

“Oh, and Sonic?”

“Yeah?”

“Try not to easily give in to my  _ great _ kissing skills.”

“W-what!”

Shadow leaves the bathroom and a blushing hedgehog to deal with the problem. After all, it wasn’t  _ all _ his fault. He’s just an amazing kisser. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic ended up calling Rouge for help :)


End file.
